


Morning Sunshine

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [129]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Ten word ABC prompts – D & Kylux please? (“don’t you ever, for a second, say I didn’t try”)





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au, herding cats figuratively speaking

Lifting the mug with his spare hand, Hux adjusted his tie until it was lying centered. Tie smoothed, he took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. Twice as strong as it needed to be and far too sweet; just how Kylo liked it. 

Hux carried the mug into their bedroom where Kylo had rolled into the centre of the bed, eyes shut tight against the light spilling in the window. Hux set down the mug on the nightstand, and reached out to brush Kylo’s hair back from his forehead. Kylo moaned sleepily, stirring slightly under Hux’s touch.

“Time to get up love.”

Kylo moaned again, a definite sound of protest this time, before a hand emerged from the covers to take hold of Hux’s fingers, pressing them to sleep warm lips, before trying to steal them away under the covers. Hux smiled indulgently. 

“Nice try,” he said, trying to pull his hand free, “but you-” 

Hux stopped as the slight grasp on his arm changed to an iron grip.

“Kylo, let go of my arm.”

Kylo didn't reply, but Hux felt the tug on his arm as Kylo tried to pull him further down.

“Kylo, no!”

Braced against the bed frame, Hux managed to pull his arm free, though he checked his cuff for missing buttons. As he did, Kylo retreated under the covers. 

“No you don't,” Hux said, stepping up to take handfuls of duvet to pull it off. “This has been arranged for months, and you're getting up!”

Kylo, though, had the sheets so well wrapped around himself that Hux gained little traction. He stood up, trying to find another angle of attack when without warning, Kylo’s arm shot out, grabbing Hux and tumbling over the bed. 

Hux squawked as Kylo attempted to pull him under the duvet, giggling against Hux’s chest as he did. Hux finally fought free, and scrambled off the bed, panting hard and hair puffed up like an irate cat. 

“Dammit Kylo! Don't you ever, for a second, say I didn't try to get you up-”

“Oh, I'm up alright.”

“If you make us late for your mother’s brunch-”

Kylo sat bolt upright in the bed. 

“That's today?”

Hux stared at him, dumbfounded. 

“Yes, that's today,” he said, exasperated, “why did you think I was trying to get you up.”

Even as he spoke, Hux found himself shuffled aside, a fleeting kiss pressed to his temple as Kylo shoved past him towards the bathroom. The door barely closed before Hux could hear the shower running. 

“Finally,” he muttered, then groaned. 

He smacked on the door with the flat of his hand. 

“Kylo my comb is in there. I need to fix my hair,” he said, adding under his breath “thanks to you.”

Hux realised his mistake when Kylo opened the door, dripping water and suds onto the tiles, the same manic gleam in his eye when he'd wrestled Hux to the bed. 

“Kylo, NO!”


End file.
